The Missive
by Ayah Papaya
Summary: An add-on for my story "Divine Providence". This won't make sense if you're reading it w/o reading "Divine Providence" first! This is the letter Edward hands Bella before she gets in the taxi to return to the US.  I hope you brought tissues! Read/Review!


All recognizable characters are the intellectual property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. The contents of this letter are the intellectual property of ME. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without my permission. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

* * *

**(A/N): To those of you stumbling upon this for the first time, I welcome you. This letter will make little sense if you're unfamiliar with my full length story Divine Providence. For my returning readers, you may notice that Edward's letter is different this time around. At the time of chapter eight's original publication, I was not prepared to share the letter in its entirety. I'm happy to tell you that the time is now-this is the letter I'd always wanted to share with you.**

**I never forgot my promise; I was simply unable to fulfill it.**

**Thank you. All of you. **

* * *

This letter is meant to be enjoyed in conjunction with James Blunt's "You're Beautiful", and "Goodbye My Lover". Also, Blue October's "18th Floor Balcony". Youtube them-totally worth it.

Somebody pass me a tissue!

* * *

_Isabella,_

_I would like to extend to you my ardent desire for your safe passage. I trust that my sister and her husband are fulfilling your needs without complaint. Alice is, on occasion, prone to overaction. I would expect that you should be dispelling of her services before you even reach the ocean._

_Remember this, as she fluffs your pillow, for the tenth time, in half as many minutes: She means well, and she carries a deep affection for you._

_One of the purposes of this script, is to further enlighten you with regards to the etiquette that my.. well, _our.. _kind follows. It is far too complex a subject for you to understand in a single sitting, but I assure you, we shall have you up to date as quickly as we are able._

_Fascinatingly enough, Bella, you follow some protocol without even realizing. One of the most simple edicts is to wear your loyalties about you at all times. Since your Crest is marked upon your person, you are able to comply with ease. I'd like to speak with you about your marking, sometime in the near future. Do you remember the artist? Try to recall as many details as possible; it will help us unravel this mystery, and determine who it was that marked you in the first place. _

_The antique that encircles your, forgive me, rather magnificent throat also stakes that claim, though I shall confer with Carlilse as to the safety of flaunting your lineage so visibly._

_For now, Lady, keep your jewels upon your person; no civilized being will harm you if you're marked with a crest, and there are blessed few who have acquired enough age and experience to recall what the Chevalier Crest resembles. If Carlilse deems the risk too great, we shall simply extend you use of our own emblem, for the time being. Our number is already large, for our kind; adding another, to bring our number to eight, would not draw an abnormal amount of attention. _

_I shall not allow you the dishonor of my telling you an untruth. Your bearing of the Cullen Crest would give me a pleasure so great... There are simply no words to describe how I feel for you._

_Whilst my father explained immortal matters of the heart, you had asked of me a question. There had been several, in fact, if my rather impressive memory serves me correctly. The answer to your first, and most personal query was very simple. I wanted to tell you very much, though I was concerned only for your response. The truth is, no, Bella, I had never felt such a pull towards another immortal being. For the previous hundred years, I was a bachelor in his prime. I had no want, nor need, of a wife._

_Before you become nervous; I'd like to point you in the direction of the tense of my previous sentences. "Was", "had", "previous". All of these words imply a past that is most assuredly no longer valid. Since you have walked into my life, everything has changed. Until I first laid eyes upon you, I was unaware how necessary it is to have a companion in one's life. _

_I never felt the earth move, until you first set your tiny toe upon it. _

_In short, I _have_ felt the pull of which you'd spoken that afternoon. I'd first felt it only a few days prior, when first my heart became aware of you. There's nothing I would deny you, and there are blessed few things that I could not provide you. What I can not give you, I truly regret. My fervent hope is that you will not turn away from me, as you become more knowledgeable of our limitations. _

_I feel as if I have shown my hand too early. My intentions are honorable, and I have no desire to send you away with my arduous penning. My number one priority is your safety, my second your happiness. Your gaiety is placed above my family, and certainly above my own. My long dead heart wants nothing more than to connect with yours for all of eternity, and then again for many more. I've neither written, nor spoken such words to another being in all of my existence, but I felt as if I had to share them with you. Before this missive becomes brooding, and I assure you, it was never my intention to turn it so, I must attempt to switch topics. _

_Going back to a point touched upon, in passing; a 'civilized being' is a creature that has learned the ways of our kind. The majority of our 'established community' does follow certain, very basic, protocols, with regards to each other. These 'civilized' rules only apply, of course, within immortal circles, Isabella; it's imperative that you understand this. To human kind, a vampire is the most dangerous predator on the planet, 'civilized' or not... It is the younger, more recent, additions that we must carefully tread around. My family, and myself (especially myself—'I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my _soul!') _intend on watching you closely, to ensure that no harm comes to you. _

_I wish for nothing other than your well-being; it means the world to me._

_Highest regards, and affections,_

_Most assuredly yours for eternity,_

**_Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen_**

**_

* * *

This letter took me months of constant redrafting. Say thank you with a review.  
_**


End file.
